


Exceeds Expectations

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Exceeds Expectations

Severus gripped Harry's biceps as he thrust his hips forward, their cocks hard against each other. Harry's eyes never left Severus's; the lust in them said more than Harry's whispered words of "Oh fuck!" and "Yes, more."

Harry slid down the bed and sucked first Severus's cock and then his bollocks, rubbing his face against the spit-slick skin, moaning as if he was the one being pleasured. 

When Harry's tongue breached his hole, Severus's eyes rolled back in his head. Severus should have known Harry would be as assertive and bold as he was in every one of Severus's fantasies.


End file.
